The Box
by Leckia18
Summary: The story of 4 friends that needs to work together to get out of a dangerous maze. Will they succeed and be granted a wish or will they fail? Find out yourself :D Jackuzel and Merricup included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own those characters**

**Merida's POV**

_briinnn!_

'Finally,' I thought, while packing my books into my bag.

'no more school, no more homework, no more boring maths teacher, no mor-' I was snapped back to reality by someone shoving my books down while chuckling and that person was Jack Frost, the school biggest popular bad boy a.k.a jerk. Standing next to him was his best mate Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

'I'm going to miss messing with you, firehead.' jerky face said.

'Jack, lets go.' Hiccup said.

'YEA, BACK OFF YOU-you... just leave her alone.' said a familiar female voice behind the two guys.

'Oh look its blondie trying to defend firehead over here,' said Jack, '...so, what would you do if I don't leave her alone?'

'Erm...'

'JACK!Lets go' interrupt Hiccup.

'Ok ok.' answered Jack putting he's hands up in the air, surrendering to Hiccup,'i'm going to miss you too,blondie.'Jack said while winking to her.

'Whatever' mumbled Rapunzel trying to hide her red cheeks.

When Jack and Hiccup were out of sight, Rapunzel started to apologized for not being able to defend me and not being here on time.

'Its okay, I don't want to talk about it any more,' I said 'so... are you coming to my house or are we going to your house?' I asked.

'Mine.'

**Rapunzel's POV**

'Finally school's over,' Merida said while laying down on my bed, 'no more homework,no more horrible and boring teachers, no more assignment, no more jerky face.'

'School isn't that back,'I said, 'and Jack was only joking you know.'

'Look punzie, I know that you have a crush on jack but pleasssee... stop defending him.'

'I'm do-' I couldn't finish my sentence because in front of us stood a tall man who had black hair and really pale skin in front of us.

'Hello and goodbye.' He said then disappeared.

Suddenly I felt my body surrounded my black sand.

'AHHHHH, WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?RAPUNZEL!' shouted Merida but her voice sounded so far away and before I knew it, I black out.

**Hehehehe cliffhanger...well not really. So that was my first chapter(it's so short,i'm so sorry:( )and I should post the second chapter soon hopefully... Please review and thank you for reading my fanfiction :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello hello wonderful people who read fanfiction, here is chapter TWO as I promised. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own those characters.**

**Rapunzel's POV**

As I woke up , I saw Merida staring at me with her big blue worried eyes.

'OMG!I'm so glad you're awake, I was so worried about you.' said my best friend while she was hugging me.

'Can I have a hug too?' asked someone behind me.

I turned around and saw Jack with a smirk on his face. I giggled, I looked at my feet trying to hide my blush. Jack Frost was my crush since 9th grade, when i told Merida about him, she couldn't stop laughing for hours. We had our first a fight because of that, meaning Merida being kicked out of my house but since she and i were friends since pre-school, we couldn't stay mad at each other for so long, but since that day, each Jack look at me or talk to me, Merida would start teasing me about it.

'Where are we?' asked Merida.

'I don't know... I just know that Jack and me were in my room when a man appeared in my room then I black out.' said another male voice. I looked to my left and found Hiccup.

'Hiccup?' I asked.

'Yea?'

'What did the man look like?'

'Tall,black hair with really pale skin.'

'Oh my-' I started but suddenly the same man who appeared in my room were standing in front of us.

'Ahhhh, I see that you're all awake,' he said with a fake smile, 'anyway let me get right back to the point, you, four teenagers,' he pointed each one of us, 'have powers, well only two of you have powers so...'

'What powers?And what do you mean only two of us have powers?' asked Merida.

'ANYWAYS!Where was I?OH yea, you need to bring that box,' he pointed at the box that just appeared to his feet, 'to the end of the maze and if you refuse, I will simply kill the ones that you love the most. So, what will be your decision?'

I didn't want my family to be killed because of me and I think none of us did. We looked at each other then nodded.

'Good, now we will need some equipments for the maze.' the man said.

'And better clothes...' I mumble to myself but the man seems to have heard me and smirk in an evil way. He raised his hand and black sand enveloped us but this time I didn't black out, I simply closed my eyes.

**Hiccup's POV**

When I opened my eyes, my clothes had changed, I was wearing jeans and a green shirt with green sneakers, I also had black fingerless gloves. Jack was wearing jeans and a blue shirt with blue sneakers. Rapunzel was wearing jeans and a purple shirt with purple converse, her blonde hair was neatly braided back and Merida was wearing jeans and a light blue shirt with black and white converse, her red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she had fingerless gloves too except hers were mid-night blue, she looked beautiful.

'What about our equipments?' asked Jack.

With a flick of his wrist, the man made four bags appeared and next to those bag were weapons. Jack got something that looks like a staff, Merida got arrows and a bow, Rapunzel got two daggers and I got a sword.

'Why do we need weapons?' asked Merida. The man ignored her question and started to talk.

'You will need to carry that box from the start of the maze to the end of the maze. The box is seal and will only open itself when it reaches the end of the maze. If you succeed, you will be granted one wish but if you lose... well you would probably be dead anyway.'

'Wait... one wish each? or a wish as a group?' I asked.

'You will be granted ONE wish, as a group.'

'Oh...ok...cool...' Jack said.

'BUT! Beware... there are monsters and other terrible things in the maze...'

'Wh-What kind of monsters?' asked Rapunzel, who looked terrified.

'The worst kinds of monsters that you could ever imagine...' said the man in a low but terrified voice.

'Lovely...' said Jack sarcastically.

The floor started to shake violently then a hole appeared next to the man.

'You may now enter the maze.' said the man.

'And how are we suppose to go through this hole? There is no stairs or ladder.' asked Jack.

'You jump.' said the man then vanished.

'Great...' mumbled Merida.

'Well, ladies first.' said Jack

Merida rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and her bow and arrows then jumped in, she was then followed by Rapunzel, who was then followed by Jack. _'I wonder what powers the man was talking about.'_ I thought. I grabbed the box and my bag and sword then jumped through the hole.

**Working on chapter three right now. Please review and thank you for reading my fanfiction. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Sorry for uploading this chapter so late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own those characters :(**

**Jack's POV**

As Hiccup jumped through the hole with the box in his hand, it closed up behind him, leaving us in the dark maze. I looked around hoping to find a light source but in vain. Suddenly I felt someone bump onto my chest, that person smelled like flowers and I know only one person that smell like that; Rapunzel Corona. Rapunzel looked stunning in her outfit, scratch that, she always looks beautiful and cute and... well there aren't enough words to describe her beauty. I must've been lost in my thought because I barely heard Rapunzel mumble a small sorry.

'Can't keep your hands off me blondie?' I asked with a smirk but I guess that she couldn't see me due to the darkness.

'Shut up.'

'Make me.'

'…' I swear that if it wasn't dark, she would have look like a tomato.

'Ahem...if you guys are done flirting with each other, I would really appreciate if you two could help us finding a light switch or a light source.' said Merida.

_-5 minutes later- _

'Why is it so dark here?' I said, in frustration.

'We have only been looking for 5 minutes.' said Hiccup. I stopped walking and stood still for a while, then answered.

'I have freaking ADHD, which makes 5 minutes feels like 5 freaking hours for me.' I huffed.

'Guys, I think I felt something against the wall,' Rapunzel interrupted, 'it feels like a handle but I can't pull or push it.'

'Try twisting it at a 90 degree angle.' said Hiccup.

'Okay.'

Fire suddenly lit up on the torches along the walls, allowing us to see around. We were in a room, that had no window or doors, just walls with drawings and writings on them, that I didn't recognise. Rapunzel and Hiccup both looked like children on a Christmas morning, they both started to chat about how artistic the walls were and something about the writings. While Rapunzel and Hiccup were busy chatting, I walked around the room, trying to find a hidden door or anything that could get us out of this room. Merida was doing the same thing. I kept walking until I saw a strange drawing, unlike the other drawings which showed nature and animals, this drawing showed four teenager wearing similar clothes to ours. The four teenagers were pointing a box and under that box were ancient writings. I scratched my head in confusion then turned around and called Merida, since she was the only one available to talk to.

'What?Did you found something?' she asked, I pointed at the drawing.

'It looks really weird... those four teenagers are pointing at that box,' I said, while pointing at the box, 'and under that box there are some sort of ancient writing.'

'Hmm...' For moment Merida looked at the writing closely.

'_water... maze... flood...starts here..._' she mumbled.

'Huh?'

'I think it says something about the start of the maze and a flood, but I'm not really sure.' she said. Her eyes were still glued to the writings.

'How do you know?'

'I don't know... the words just came out of my mouth or maybe its my brain.' she said.

'You have a brain? Wow... who would've thought that Merida DunBroch has a brain or could even speak another language.' I joked and started to laugh to my own joke.

'Shut it jerk face.' she said in a very pissed off tone.

'ok ok,' I said while putting my hands in the air, 'how about we push that box?' I suggested.

'What if something bad happens?' said Merida.

'Well it's better than listening to Rapunzel and Hiccup chatting about how 'incredible' those drawings are.'

'Fine. You do it.' she said. I smirked and pushed the box.

**OK! Well... I need to start writing chapter four now :) I hope that I don't keep you waiting that much. Please review and thank you for reading my fanfiction. :DDDD**


End file.
